El amor de un padre a su hijo
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Para Steve lo más valioso en su vida era su pequeño hijo Tony, por ello al divorciarse de Howard decide llevarse consigo a su hijo, a un lugar lejano. Tony, un niño de 8 años extremadamente inteligente para su edad, decide ocupar ese lugar que dejo Howard en sus vidas, en especial ese donde se dedicaba a complacer a Steve en un sentido mucho mas sexual. Incesto, Chan, Mpreg, Lemon.
1. Una familia¿Feliz? (parte 1)

_**Resumen: **_

_**Para Steve lo más valioso en su vida era su pequeño hijo Tony, por ello al divorciarse de Howard decide llevarse consigo a su hijo, a un lugar lejano, donde nadie sepa quiénes son.**_

_**Tony, un niño de 8 años extremadamente inteligente para su edad y que ama y confía en su padre Steve ciegamente, decide ocupar el lugar que Howard, su otro padre, nunca supo ocupar y que solo aumento al abandonarlos.**_

_**Sin embargo, lo que empieza como algo divertido para Steve podría terminar desencadenando en algo mas cuando el pequeño Tony decida que quiere no solo cuidar de su hogar y hacer las comidas, si no que quiere llenar también otro espacio que Howard dejo al irse, ese donde se dedicaba a complacer a Steve en un sentido mucho mas sexual. **_

**Amaya: Hola (sonríe) bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic Stony totalmente de mi autoría…**

**Erica: y vaya fic que estas escribiendo (mirada pervertida)**

**Amaya: cállate Erica que es tu culpa que este escribiendo esto (sonrojada) ouh bueno como saben los Vengadores no son nuestros, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, la historia es totalmente de mí torcida imaginación.**

**Alex: Antes que nada debemos aclarar que este es un fic de la pareja de Steve y Tony, y si leyeron las advertencias ya saben a qué atenerse.**

**Amaya: si están seguros de que querrán leer esta historia bueno pasen a leerla, si tienen dudad, mejor salgan ya, por que conforme avance el fic, las cosas se pondrán más hot (sonrojada).**

**Erica: muy, pero muy ardientes (ríe)**

**Alex: Vamos a leer.**

Cuando Steve tenía 21 años fue elegido para el proyecto del súper soldado, todo gracias al buen corazón que poseía, con mucho esfuerzo logro derrotar al Cráneo rojo, pero el precio fue quedar congelado en las profundidades del mar.

Peggy Carter sufrió y lloro la pérdida de su amor, porque lo había amado, tanto como se puede amar por primera vez, creyendo que nunca volvería a enamorase de ese modo en toda su vida, sin embargo 6 años después conoció un nuevo amor, se caso y dos años después nacería su primer hijo.

Howard Stark sin embargo dedico su vida a buscar a Steve, no podía aceptar que estuviera muerto, al menos no hasta que encontrara su cuerpo. Fue cuando tenía 35 años que conoció a una chica hermosa, inteligente y divertida como ninguna, su nombre era María, creyó estar enamorado de ella, y justo cuando pensaba que podrían ser algo más que solo amigos, ocurrió lo impensable, aquel que había desaparecido hace 12 años en el mar apareció, su cuerpo congelado pero aun con vida hizo a Howard olvidar todo lo demás, y fue así que 2 meses después Steve Rogers volvió a la vida.

Para Steve fue difícil aceptar lo sucedido, habían ganado la guerra si, pero él había estado 12 años congelado, 12 años en que las cosas que él conocía habían cambiado, 12 años en los cuales la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se había casado y hasta tenía hijos.

Fue así que termino viviendo con Howard, la convivencia al principio fue un poco incomoda pues Steve aun no estaba seguro de cómo actuar en ese nuevo y extraño mundo, sin embargo Howard lo ayudo, enseñándole todo lo que había sucedido en esos años.

Howard se sentía feliz de tener a su amigo de vuelta, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste cada vez que Peggy los visitaba y veía esa mirada llena de dolor en el rostro de Steve, era obvio que aun amaba a Peggy, pero también sabía que nunca haría nada por volverla a conquistar, ella era feliz y estaba realmente enamorada de su esposo. Fue por ello que se propuso ayudarlo para que olvidara su amor por Peggy, salían juntos al cine, a cenar y a veces a la playa, incluso en aquellos días en los que Howard se encerraba en su laboratorio Steve se quedaba junto a él, dibujando siempre en un cuaderno o tratando de entender como Howard lograba construir cosas tan espectaculares.

Y así sin darse cuenta la amistad dejo de ser amistad y paso a ser algo más fuerte, algo que los uniría mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Fue un año después de que el proclamado Capitán América despertara que Howard se dio cuenta que sin querer se había enamorado del rubio. Aceptarlo fue difícil para él, pues era un autoproclamado playboy, sin embargo una vez que lo acepto lo difícil fue darse cuenta que era poco probable que fuera correspondido. Fue por eso que en el cumpleaños número 35 del rubio mientras celebraban en la comodidad de su hogar, el castaño fue enormemente sorprendido al recibir un suave beso en los labios acompañado de un te amo por parte de Steve, fue confuso sí, pero también lo hizo enormemente feliz.

Fue así que comenzaron su relación, entre besos, caricias y varios te amo, así celebraron no solo el cumpleaños del rubio si no también el inicio de su relación.

El castaño sabía que su pareja siempre había soñado con tener hijos, pero también sabía que eso sería muy difícil, en primera porque ambos eran hombres y en segunda por que una adopción sería muy difícil. Fue por ello que en su segundo año de noviazgo comenzó a trabajar en una fórmula que lo ayudara a darle lo que tanto deseaba a su pareja, formula que sería terminada hasta tres años después.

Por eso en su quinto aniversario y cumpleaños del rubio, Howard sorprendió a su pareja con una sorprendente y enorme noticia, tendrían un hijo, un hijo que llevaría la sangre de ambos, un fruto de su amor.

Steve quedo impactado.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — pregunto en shock el rubio.

—Hace tres años comenzó a trabajar en una fórmula que me permitiera quedar embarazado, fue difícil pero hace tres meses logre terminarla.

— ¿Eso quiere decidí que el bebe crecerá dentro de ti?

— De hecho tengo ya 1 mes, quería decírtelo cuando estuviera totalmente seguro.

El castaño sonreía con ternura al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de su rubio novio, y es que el amaba ver feliz a su novio y sabia que siempre haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, incluso tener un hijo, algo que el castaño nunca había querido, incluso ahora, pero ver tan emocionado a su novio le hizo sentir que valía la pena, le daría un hijo.

Y si pasaron los siguientes 7 meses entre vómitos, antojos, mareos, desmayos, dolores, cambios de humor, llantos, gritos, reproches, granas de ir al baño cada hora, besos, caricias, pucheros, noches desenfrenadas haciendo el amor, noches sin dormir por las pataditas del bebe y una increíble y enorme emoción por parte del rubio cada que su bebe daba muestras de estar ahí, dentro del castaño, vivo y esperando el momento de salir.

Fue cuando Howard cumplía ocho meses de embarazo, que lo inesperado ocurrió, la prensa se entero, él como nunca lo supieron pero siendo Howard tan famoso era de esperarse que algo así ocurriera, hubo caos y desconcierto ante tal suceso, y a la pareja no le quedo más que contar lo sucedido.

Como era de esperarse hubo gente en contra, principalmente gente religiosa, hubo otros más que apoyaron la situación, desde gays hasta heterosexuales, y algunos más a los que la situación les venía dando igual, después de todo ni les afectaba ni les beneficiaba.

Después de un mes entero siendo acosados, por fin los dejaron en paz, pero no debido a que ya fueran noticia vieja, si no debido a que en una de esas ocasiones en que los acosaban con preguntas incomodas y lo rodeaban totalmente, Howard sufrió una caída que lo llevo hasta el hospital donde tendrían que sacarle al bebe por medio de una cirugía de emergencia. Por suerte para los futuros padres el hospital prohibió la entrada a cualquier periodista.

Y Fue así, que el 3 de marzo llego al mundo Anthony Edward Rogers Stark.

Para Steve ese día fue el más feliz de su vida, lloro y rio mientras lo sostenía en sus fuertes brazos, donde su hijo se vea tan pequeñito envuelto en una mantita azul, su piel ligeramente rosada, sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados y unos mechoncitos de cabello claro.

El doctor les dijo que el cabello y sus ojos no mostrarían su color real los primeros días, y tal vez se oscurecieran.

Pero eso a Steve no le importo, a él solo le importaba tener entre sus brazos a su hijo.

Una semana después de que fueran dados de alta, padre e hijo. La feliz familia regreso a su hogar. Y tal y como el doctor lo dijo, el cabello del pequeño Tony, diminutivo con el que lo llamaba Steve, se oscureció hasta volverse de un castaño oscuro y sus ojitos, abiertos unas horas después de su nacimiento, eran de un precioso color chocolate.

Y mientras a Steve se le veía siempre emocionado con tan solo compartir la misma habitación que su hijo, Howard por otro lado no se notaba tan emocionado como su pareja, se le notaba incluso un tanto distante con el bebe, pero eso Steve no lo notaba, feliz de poder sostener a su hijo por más tiempo y poder alimentarlo no veía las señales de lo que sería su futuro.

**Amaya: Bueno este fue solo el primer capítulo, con respecto al Mpreg, pues la explicación completa la tengo reservada para otro capítulo, que todavía tardara en llegar, y si, es un Incesto con Chan, eso lo dije en las advertencias y si se que por ahora no se vio, pero debo empezar explicando el por qué Steve y Tony viven solos más adelante y un poco la relación entre esta disfuncional familia.**

**Erica: tenemos muchas sorpresas para más adelante.**

**Alex: esperaremos sus reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias, peticiones y consejos, también aceptamos críticas constructivas, nada de dejar insultos o cosas así, nosotros nos encargamos de advertirles de que va ir la historia, si no quisieron hacer caso y aun así lo leyeron, pues ya es su problema.**

**Amaya: por ahora nos tenemos que ir, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erica: ¡MATTA NE!**


	2. Razones, boda y vacaciones

**Amaya: hola, bueno se que tarde un poquito con este nuevo capítulo, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarlo a la computadora (sonrojada) bueno este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario, los cuales responderé mañana, no saben los ánimos que me dieron para continuar este fic.**

**Erica: si, debieron ver la carita de emoción que ponía Amaya cada vez que veía un nuevo comentario, casi lamia la computadora (ríe ruidosamente).**

**Alex: en los comentarios muchos preguntaron el por qué Howard es tan distante, pues en este capítulo entenderán el por qué.**

**Erica: aunque es algo que quedo dicho durante el capitulo anterior pero no muy notable.**

**Amaya: bueno ahora mejor vamos a leer (sonríe). Oh y por cierto los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de sus respectivos dueños, solo la historia es mía. Ahora si a leer.**

Decir que todo fue fácil después del nacimiento del pequeño Tony seria mentir.

El gobierno se la vivía presionando a Howard para que este les entregara aquella formula con la que logro quedar embarazado, sin embargo el castaño se negaba a darla, o al menos así fue durante los primeros 5 meses de vida de su hijo, pues de un momento a otro cambio de opinión y entrego la formula, recibiendo una muy buena suma de dinero por ella.

Y fue así que después de varias revisiones a dicha formula el gobierno hizo negociaciones con otros países, logrando así que 3 meses después muchos países aceptaran el matrimonio entre parejas de mismo sexo, y si bien aun varias personas estaban en contra no podían hacer nada ante lo dictado por sus propios gobernantes.

Steve quien había estado activo en el ejército hasta hace unos meses, decidió dejar eso de lado, y buscar un trabajo estable y no muy exigente, después de todo quería estar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible al lado de su hijo, no quería perderse momentos importantes de su vida.

Así fue que encontró un empleo como profesor de historia en una primaria cercana a la casa (mansión) donde vivía con su pareja y su hijo.

Decir que Steve estaba encantado con su nuevo trabajo seria poco, pues no solo podría ayudar a los niños a conocer la historia de su país, sino que también podría ver fácilmente a su hijo, pues al estar cerca la primaria donde trabajaba le daba tiempo de ir a comer a su casa durante sus ratos libres y así pasar algunos momentos mas con su niño.

Por acuerdo mutuo decidieron que Howard se encargaría del bebe mientras Steve se encontraba trabajando, además de que el trabajo de Howard podía realizarse en su casa mientras el bebe durmiera, cosa que hacia al menos 20 horas al día.

Sin embargo, aun cuando Howard acepto dicho trato, lo cierto es que no estaba para nada contento, fue por eso que el primer día que Steve se fue a trabajar Howard contrato una niñera para que cuidara a Tony, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar su valioso tiempo cuidándolo.

Si, por que Howard ante todos trataba de comportarse como un buen padre, pero la verdad era que el no sentía ni una pizca de afecto por su hijo, la razón, simple, el nunca había querido tener hijos, de hecho detestaba a los niños, siempre tan ruidosos y molestos.

Cuando él había tomado la decisión de crear aquella formula, lo había hecho solo por Steve, y también asegurándose de que solo funcionara una vez, y todo porque si, Howard amaba mucho a Steve, tanto que estuvo dispuesto a darle a su novio aquello que quería con tanto anhelo, un hijo de ambos.

El día que había terminado la formula había estado a punto de entrar en pánico y lanzarla lejos, pero entonces había recordado la sonrisa de su rubio y su mirada cada vez que miraba una familia, y eso le fue suficiente motivación.

Y daba gracias a todo el amor que el rubio le había mostrado durante el embarazo, porque de no haber sido así lo más seguro es que Howard hubiera terminado lanzándose desde las escaleras o clavándose algo en el vientre para sacarse esa cosa que llevaba dentro. Por que en verdad, el no quería a ese niño, para Howard el pequeño Tony era solo un estorbo y gustoso de desharía de él, pero se veía obligado a soportarlo pues Steve amaba demasiado a ese mocoso.

Y no lo negaba, había pensado tantas formas de deshacerse de ese niño sin parecer culpable, cada una mejor que otra, pero entonces Steve lo miraba con su ojos azules llenos de emoción, y con aquella enorme sonrisa, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos esa…cosa y entonces sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque desaparecer a ese niño, seria desaparecer la sonrisa de Steve y Howard no estaba dispuesto a eso.

Sin embargo el que decidiera dejar al niño con ellos, no quería decir que lo cuidaría y mucho menos lo iba a querer. A Howard solo le interesaba Steve y los demás, principalmente ese mocoso llorón, podían irse a donde quisieran.

Cuando Tony cumplió un año Steve decidió hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños solo entre familia y también aprovecho ese momento para pedirle matrimonio a Howard quien con gusto acepto.

Y así cuatro meses después se casaron, en una pequeña reunión, a la cual asistieron solo sus amigos y algunos socios de Industrias Stark.

La fiesta fue sencilla pues Steve no quería algo muy lujoso, cosa en la que Howard no estaba de acuerdo pero por complacer a Steve decidió que sería algo sencillo.

La luna de miel la pasaron en Hawái, Howard estaba feliz creyendo que la pasarían los dos solos y podrían dejar a Tony al cuidado de Peggy, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a Steve acomodando una maleta con varias cosas para el bebe, al principio ilusamente creyó que serian las cosas que llevaría para dejarlo en la casa de Peggy, pero grande fue su desilusión a descubrir que Steve estaba decidido a llevar al pequeño con ellos, eso lo hiso molestarse y discutir con Steve, pero cuando el rubio lo miro con las suplica en sus ojos azules a el castaño no le quedo de otra más que aceptar que llevaran a Tony.

El rubio estaba que saltaba de la emoción, no solo se acababa de casar con el hombre que amaba, si no que también visitaría Hawái con su ahora esposo y su pequeño hijo, sería su primer viaje en familia y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Y aunque el castaño no estaba para nada de acuerdo no le quedo más que sonreír al ver a su rubio esposo tan emocionado por el viaje. Aun así hizo hasta lo imposible para no cargar a su hijo y de ser posible hacer como si no existiera.

Desgraciadamente para Howard, el pequeño se hacía notar demasiado cuando lloraba, y eso valla que le crispaba los nervios, lo bueno era que Steve sabia como calmar al niño, lo malo era cuando el pequeño trataba de llamar la atención de su padre gestante, logrando que el castaño hiciera muecas de disgusto al tener que cargarlo y también que se tragara sus ganas de soltar al niño y dejarlo en el suelo, eso solo lograría que su rubio esposo se molestara y lo que menos quería era que Steve le dejara de hablar y se concentrara 100% a su hijo.

El viaje fue agradable, aunque Howard pensaba que hubiera sido mejor sin el bebe, fueron a la playa y algunos restaurantes caros del lugar, conocieron mucha gente, entre ellos una pareja muy agradable que tenían un hijo de 2 años que inmediatamente se hizo amigo del pequeño Tony, la pareja John y Doris McGarrett junto a su pequeño hijo Steve, los llevaron a conocer todos los lugares turísticos de Hawái, después de todo ellos vivían hay.

Hicieron buena amistad con aquella pareja, y Tony estaba más que feliz jugando con el pequeño Steve. Durante los dos meses que permanecieron en Hawái se mantenían siempre comunicados con la familia McGarrett, principalmente por el hecho de que no conocían a nadie en la isla y aquella familia era muy agradable de tratar.

Cuando llego el momento de partir quedaron que aun así seguirían comunicándose, pues habían formado una buena amistad, fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto, y los dos niños estaban tristes de despedirse, Tony los demostró llorando cuando los perdieron de vista, pero debían irse pues Steve debía volver a dar clases y Howard a manejar su empresa.

Peggy fue a recibirlos en el aeropuerto junto con Alex su esposo y sus dos hijos Ángel y Desire, feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos y su sobrinito.

**Amaya: bueno, espero haber explicado bien el por qué Howard es tan distante.**

**Erica: y puede que para ustedes no sea muy lógico.**

**Amaya: pero si somos sinceros es algo que podría pasar, después de todo no todos están hechos para ser padres, por ejemplo el otro me entere sobre una mujer que abandono a su hija en un pastizal en plena lluvia, la bebe estaba demasiado lejos como para que alguien la viera o la escuchara, pero una perra que recién había tenido crías la escucho llorar y entonces fue hacia ella y la arrastro hasta donde estaban sus cachorros y la puso entre ellos para protegerla de la lluvia y del frio, cuando mi mamá me lo conto les juro que llore y me pregunte qué tan jodida estaba el mundo como para que hasta una perra tenga mas instinto materno que la misma mujer que dio a luz a esa bebe. **

**Erica: no se si lo notaron, pero por ahí salió un personaje que tendrá mucha importancia en el futuro, y con ello me refiero al pequeño Steve McGarrett, quien tendrá un papel importante en el futuro, no como pareja de Tony, si no como un amigo que le salvara la vida y lo ayudara en otras cositas.**

**Amaya: Steve McGarrett es un personaje de otra serie, una que a mí me encanta, no les diré de que serie, pero si saben quién es el podrían hacerse una idea a cual podría ser su papel en el futuro.**

**Alex: Esperamos sus comentarios con dudas, quejas, sugerencias y peticiones, no con insultos, eso no son bien recibidos, si no les gusta la historia pues no la lean y punto.**

**Amaya: ya nos tenemos que ir, cuídense mucho y pórtense mal. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Amaya/Alex/Erica: ¡MATTA NE!**


End file.
